


Rose at Hogwarts

by MKwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKwitch/pseuds/MKwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles on what would happen if Rose went to Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Knitting Needles

"Miss Lalonde," He snapped. "Why is your wand not within standard dimensions?"

"Because, sir, I ordered it that way." Rose replied with a deadpan look on her face. 

"Then I shall rephrase the question. Why did you order your wand within those specific dimensions?" He asked angrily. 

Rose looked a bit smug for a moment, before replying, "Actually, sir, I have  _two_  wands with these specific dimensions." 

Snape grit his teeth together in frustration. 

"Answer the question, Miss Lalonde!" he barked out. 

"The answer to that question is quite simple, professor. I had my wands this particular length and width so that I could also use them as knitting needles." she stated matter-of-factly. 

" _Knitting needles_?!" he ground out. 

"Yes, sir. So that I could knit gifts for my friends while still at school." She said blankly. 

"And  _why_  could you not just simply buy knitting needles?"

"Actually, sir, the school rules state that knitting needles are forbidden. However, they said nothing about wands that happen to be  _shaped_  like knitting needles." 

Snape stared at Rose suspiciously. "And these wands work for you?"

"Of course sir. I never would have bought them if they had not been able to perform functionally in both aspects of their uses." she replied. 

He sighed. Maybe he was going soft, but at this point he just wanted this conversation to end. 

"Very well, Miss Lalonde. Ten points to Slytherin for good thinking and clever use of wands."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate your kindness and generosity." she stated blankly. 

Rose then turned on her heel and left the classroom for lunch. 

Snape sighed again. He hadn't thought that it was possible to be  _too_  Slytherin, yet he was proven wrong nearly every time he had a class with Lalonde in it. 


	2. A Trip to Remember

Rose was not at all surprised by Diagon Alley. She had seen many others like it whenever her mother took her out for her dreaded 'shopping trips'. 

Because she was a pureblood, Rose was already familiar with most of the products in the stores. This was good, because Rose's mother was once again busy drinking at the Leaky Cauldron and flirting with the bartender there. 

So Rose was free to shop for whatever she liked without her mother there to hinder her. No passive-aggressive battles to waste her time, just a sack of galleons and a head full of ideas. 

She had already gotten her wands at a highly obscure store somewhere in Romania, so that left just the textbooks, the potion supplies, and of course her school robes. 

She carefully made her way over to the Apothecary and bought all of the items on her list. Then it was time for her robes, as she was saving her books for last. 

When she made her way into Madam Malkin's, she immediately noticed another girl already there. As Rose was getting fit, she made polite conversation with the girl, whose name was Kanaya. 

Kanaya enjoyed fashion and gardening, and was even going to the same school as Rose. She hoped that they would become good friends, if her other friends didn't drive her away with their pranks, rap battles, and babbling. 

Soon Rose had several sets of standard robes, which she planned on modifying as soon as she got home. She wanted to look good for school, after all. 

Finally she went over to the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts, and was immediately assaulted by the crowd of people all hoping to catch a glimpse of Gilderoy Lockheart. Rose didn't like him for whatever reason, and found him to be trivial and annoying. She much preferred to read stories about muggles found on the internet than the drivel that that petty wizard wrote. But alas, he was to be her DADA teacher for this year, and she had to pick up his books, whether she liked it or not. 

After struggling through the crowd, she managed to pick up all of the course books, but not the extra ones that she had been planning on getting. Oh well, she could always passively-aggressively get her mother to buy them for her, or even just owl-order them herself. 

After leaving the alley, she made her way over to the Leaky Cauldron, rescued her mother from a man trying to hit on her, and left. Her mother wonked goodbye, and was about to apparate, but Rose managed to convince her to take the Knight Bus instead. Apparating at that level of inebriation could be potentially dangerous!


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

Rose stood with her three best friends, John, Jade, and Dave. They were all waiting to be sorted. They were quite an unusual group of friends, each coming from different backgrounds. 

Rose herself came from an ancient pureblood family. She was never one for traditions, though. She always begged her mother for fancy muggle inventions for her birthdays, and never looked down on anyone just because of her blood status. 

John was a halfblood, with his dad being a wizard, and his unknown mother being a muggle. He was rather proud of his lineage, being able to trace his ancestry right back to the famous Coronel Sassacre, who was famous for his practical jokes. But that didn't mean that he wasn't proud of his muggle side! 

Dave was entirely muggleborn. However, neither he nor his brother were surprised that he was a wizard. The Strider family was never shocked by anything. His bro may be a muggle, but he sure did act like a wizard. 

And finally, the mysterious Jade was apparently raised by her grandfather, who had a magical accident when she was little, turning him into a dog for the remainder of his life. Fortunately, he still retained enough intelligence to teach Jade everything he knew about magic. He was allowed to stay on the school grounds with Hagrid, because there was no one else to take care of him. 

The four friends had met on the internet, and were very happy to learn that they were all going to Hogwarts. They had met on the train, and since then they had been inseperable. 

The stern-looking teacher was just reaching the letter E, so John prepared to go up. Finally the teacher called "Egbert, Johnathan". John practically bounced up to the stool. 

It only took the hat a minute to decide on "HUFFLEPUFF!". 

Next up was "Harley, Jade". She was sorted into Ravenclaw. 

Then it was Rose's turn. She walked serenely over to the stool, sitting down with all of the elegance and poise that was her upbringing. 

"Ah, a tricky one!" Said the hat. 

"Please just put me in Ravenclaw where I belong." Replied Rose. 

"Ah, but you have so much cunning! And such courage, too! Not to mention loyalty to your friends! Where should I put you..." The hat muttered. 

"Please just put me somewhere where I can be with my friends!" Rose pleaded. 

"You know what? This place could use some more inter-house unity. So because of all that cunning, I'm going to put you in SLYTHERIN, knowing that you will still have your friends." 

Rose scowled, taking off the hat and walking over to the green and silver table. She sat down next to a boy that was even more blonde than her, and that was saying something! 

And lastly, it was Dave's turn. He too had a long debate with the hat, but eventually ended up in Gryffindor. 

Rose saw that the girl she had met at the robe shop had also been sorted into Slytherin. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. 


End file.
